


Jingle Juice (or) Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood.

by RT Fice (RT_Fice)



Series: A Beetlejuice Valentine. [7]
Category: Beetlejuice (TV 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: "Musical", Cartoon Art, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 06:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RT_Fice/pseuds/RT%20Fice
Summary: Beetlejuice is Santa Claus at the Peaceful Pines Mondo Mall, where Lydia has volunteered as an elf in support of her favorite charity.  Beej gets peeved and chaos ensues, which breaks Lydia's last nerve.  To explain himself, and seduce her back, Beej resorts to a 1977 disco song.





	Jingle Juice (or) Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place the first Christmas after "Coming of Age."

This is actually a cartoon fanfic.  I haven't posted it in AO3 because, for the life of me, I can't figure out how to insert images.  You can read the fic on my Beetlejuice & Lydia Valentine tumblr, [here.](https://rtfics.tumblr.com/post/181403813771/jingle-juice-or-dont-let-me-be-misunderstood)

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing and drawing cartoons with "lyrics" to known songs since I was 4, inspired by the parodies of musicals in MAD Magazine of the '60s and '70s. Once upon a time I was working on spec with one of the world's biggest producers of musicals to draw a graphic novel version of a new musical. The lyricist and composer sent me the script and a CD of the entire show, and they and the producer provided feedback. The plan was to publish the book after the musical's U.S. premiere.
> 
> The show premiered. For reasons unknown, the producer decided to end it there. No book. With his permission and encouragement I continued the graphic novel online. That is, until I realized I was working my butt off on other people's work, for free, when I should be creating my own original work. The website was taken down, the art stuck in a file.
> 
> I AM now doing my own original graphic novel, which will have "lyrics" without music.


End file.
